


Letters From Jumin.

by Locus_Maine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Imsorrybutnotreally, Jihyun Kim/Jumin Han - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locus_Maine/pseuds/Locus_Maine





	Letters From Jumin.

Two years had passed since news reached the RFA. The news that had rocked them to the core, raised delusions and dealt each member the sweet hand of grief laced pain. 

Jumin was dead. 

He'd been away on a business trip, had chosen to leave Yoosung behind. The young blonde must have had Lady Luck on his side. Although he certainly didn't feel lucky. Jumin had boarded the plane, his flight home, halfway there and the engine had failed, the plane gradually losing altitude until the serenity of the ocean embraced cold metal. He was the last to be found, days of searching finally proving fruitful. The majority of the passengers had survived, floating on cargo and luggage, however the young CEO wasn't so fortunate. 

The news reached Mr Chairman first, Jihyun next. Eventually the rest of the RFA were informed, they'd disbanded soon after. Saeran, Luciel and MC shut themselves away in the hacker's apartment, Zen and Jaehee secure with each other. They'd all kept silent, unsure of how to approach the photographer and Jumin's assistant. They were worse off than anyone. 

After the events of Mint Eye, Jumin and V had set to repairing their relationship, the strain proving difficult. The younger man had been the first to broach the topic. To brave the changes of their relationship. They were past being friends, it had been silently decided. They fell into a new category, with new territory to claim. Of course, it was Jumin who made the first move. The first to hold out his hand, to pull the other into an embrace, the first one to lay his lips upon an equally soft pair. The first to propose…

Jihyun hadn't spoken a word to anyone since the accident, the only exception to that being Yoosung. He'd been heartbroken and lost, seeking his former hate out for comfort, often getting tangled in the same sheets from the nightmares that they'd shared, a white ball of fluff curled up at their feet. It had been two years to the day that the ex-photographer had discovered a box poking out from under the bed, probably shifted by Elizabeth the 3rd. Whilst his sight wasn't by any means better, V still retained some sight, and he still was able to read, although it took a lot of straining to make out the words. The man gracefully lowered to his knees, pulling the box the rest of the way until he could sit it into his lap, fingers brushing off the slight sheen of dust that coated the top. It wasn't a very decorative box, it simply held intricate swirls of teal and grey, causing the man to eye it suspiciously. 

"What is it you were hiding, Jumin?" His voice came out as a whisper, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill at the mention of his lover's name. 

With a deep sigh, Jihyun lifted the lid to the box, one eyebrow raised at all the sealed envelopes it contained. A pale hand reached for the top one, turning it over to see whom it was addressed to, eyebrows furrowing when he found it to be meant for him. Searching the others, he found them to be the same. There were dozens, and Jumin had written them just for him. It made him wonder why he hasn't sent them. V collected the very bottom one, the first one, tearing away the seal, carefully unfolding the letter, eyes staining to read words curled in familiar handwriting. 

 

︴Dear Jihyun,   
I cannot believe you proposed to Rika, I was sure you would never muster the courage to do so. At first I wasn't sure how I should have handled it, so I did what any best friend would have and congratulated you both. However… I find now that it is not what I would have liked to have done. I find myself wishing that I would have stolen you away, attempted to talk some sense into you. You do see your mistake, don't you? Why did you choose Rika over me? I suppose I shall never know now, perhaps I am destined to bear these feelings of mine until the day I die. Although I don't feel much for anything, I do know that I am hopelessly in love with you. Maybe that's the reason I am choosing to remain silent... I know that you are happy with this woman. All I want is for you to be happy. It is all you deserve. 

Jumin.Ѯ

V's hands trembled, breath hitched as he read through the letter. Jumin had loved him all along, and he had been to blind to see it. The man resigned to read every letter tomorrow, opting to skip a few for the moment. He was slower at opening the envelope this time, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

︴Dear Jihyun,   
How long has it been since I've seen you? I know Rika's death was hard on you, I want nothing more than for you to let me be there for you. Instead you choose to run away from everyone. From me. I know you, Jihyun. You blame yourself for what has happened, you have always tried to shoulder the blame and bear the guilt of matters that are of no fault of your own. You shouldn't be alone right now, I fear what you may do. There is nothing I can say to change the way you feel as of this moment, but that doesn't mean that I am unable to comfort you. I wish you would come and see me. I miss you, and I'm worried. It hurts that you would avoid me. Please, come home to me soon, alright? 

Jumin.Ѯ

Tears stung the man's eyes. He'd never wanted to hurt Jumin, or worry him. Shaky hands picked up another letter at random, repeating the opening process. 

︴Dear Jihyun,   
It has taken us a great deal of years, but we are finally where we are meant to be. With each other. I know I don't express it much, but you already know, don't you? I am finally happy with my life. To finally have you in my arms, to have you know that nothing will ever hurt you again, or anyone for that matter. It is foolish of me to say, but I felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest when those sweet words reached my ears. When you said "yes." I thought when I married, it would be under different circumstances. That I would finally be forced to give in to my father's whims and marry some airhead who was simply after my money. At least that way I wouldn't have to try and keep her happy. But I was proven wrong, as I always am when it come to you. I got the chance to propose to the man that I love, and heaven forbid I let anything ruin that happiness we share. You are happy, aren't you? At times I doubt myself. I doubt us. Never have I been so sure of something, but so unsure under the same circumstance. I think I've made the right decision. I believe you have as well. I feel as though I am falling in love with you more and more as each day passes. If that were even to be possible at this stage. Perhaps that feeling will never cease, I suppose only time will tell, and we have plenty of that. 

Jumin.Ѯ

"But Jumin… We didn't have time." The whisper was broken, tears splattering the crisp white page. Jihyun trembled, attempting to hold back the heart wrenching sobs he knew would soon take over. Carefully, the grief stricken man packed the letters back away, clutching the box against his chest as he slipped into bed, form curling in around the treasure, eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

"Soon, Jumin. We will have our time again.."


End file.
